Locking in the Winner
7:17 Superdawnfan (Chris) Previously we have had 24 contestants going at for the finale the final 2 scott and scarlett first needed to get rid of Dave, Max, Duncan, Jones, Courtney, Sammy, Molly, Ryan, Harold, Brick, Jasmine, Shawn, (chris) Izzy, Jo, Rick, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Beth, Amy, and Perry (Chris) Who have all come back to support who they want to win as usual but will not vote on the winner so if you support Scott right side Scarlett left (Dave) And if I think both are terrible people or have an indifferent opinion finding them equal (Chris) Just side randomly then! (Dave) I support Scarlett brawn won the competition last time time for some brains to be rewarded! (Max) Scott is terribly evil and I like it going with scott (Duncan) Scott 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Scarlet's the lesser of two evils. She's got my support. 7:23 Superdawnfan (Courtney) Scarlett! (Sammy) Scott! 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Scarlet. Despite her trechery; she never did half the awful things Scott did! Also. Hold on. Be here soon *Robot Powers down and falls over* 7:25 Superdawnfan (Ryan) Scott! sammy's cousin (Harold) Scott after Scarlett's schemes (Brick) Scott I just know he was my team before and may have helped Jo but scarlett has been more openly traitorous (Jasmine) Scott after Scarlett helped in my near murder (Cody) You guys are giving him too much credit! 7:27 Shovel Night (Amy) NEITHER! BOTH OF YOU SUCK! 7:27 Superdawnfan (Cody) Amy it's shawns turn to speak 7:27 Shovel Night (Shawn) Scarlett because she actually did stuff... 7:28 Superdawnfan (Izzy) Whoever Max supports as his evil henchman (Jo) Scott Scarlett kind of eliminated me and Beth 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) The day I support Scotty is the day I drop dead. Scarlett. 7:30 Superdawnfan (Cody) Well bridgette isn't here so guess it's my turn I'mma support Scarlett due to scott quite possibly being murdered by scott (Eva) Scarlett duh 7:30 Shovel Night Scott murdered himself?! 7:31 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Scott at least he was straight up a villain Scarlett tried to kill bridge's friend with NO PURPOSE and I'm doing this since I know bridge put her being above her own *bridgette* (Beth) Scott since he isn't scarlett (Chris) And there you have who's loyalties lie where (Chris) What do you have to say about your number of supporters you 2? 7:34 Shovel Night (Perry) I didn't even speak... 7:34 Superdawnfan (Chris) Ah right amy and Perry 7:35 Shovel Night (Amy) NEITHER! (Perry) Scott I guess... 7:36 Superdawnfan (Scott) Alright! Thanks Perry! 7:36 Shovel Night (Perry) yeah.... 7:37 Superdawnfan (Chris) So I know scott's excited what do you have to say about your supporters scarlett? 7:40 Shovel Night (Scarlett) The ones that did choose me don't even like me so eh. 7:43 Superdawnfan (Chris) Ok so the final challenge is based on previous challenges mostly OO ones and after you finish (Chris) You will do a 5 question easy quiz based on some things the lawfuls should've learned and the supporters May answer for you if they wish to and you allow them (Chris) Huh I heard something being told to me someone is trying to call to say something but I can't tell what it is 7:45 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Alright. Scott sucks at challenges anyways. 7:45 Superdawnfan (Scott) Hey what gives you that idea (Scott) I won last one and have caused the eliminations of Jasmine Rick Amy Perry and many why so sure you're better than me 7:47 Shovel Night (Scarlett) No reason oh great and powerful Scott. 7:47 Superdawnfan (Scott) I never said that but I am physically stronger than you (Chris) CHALLENGE TIME! 7:49 Nobody else wanted this username (???): Hold It! *An unknown man walks through the door* (???): Before you start. Someone is here to see this finale. In person 7:49 Superdawnfan (Chris) The first part of the challenge is to capture all the supporters on one side I gave you both a great number of handcuffs all you need to do is put them all in cells and make sure they stay in cells until you got everybody after that you'll have the quiz that may be answered by supporters (Gwen) Wait is that?? 7:51 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *looking at the mysterious man* Um... Who? 7:51 Nobody else wanted this username *out through the door comes a Doctor pulling along a Strecher. On the strecher...Molly. Bald. Pale. and Coughing* (Molly) : *COUGH COUGH COUGH* I...have not left that Pitsburgh bed...for years now...*COUGH COUGH COUGH* figured that if i am to leave it one last time...it's *COUGH COUGH* now. Hi everyone! It's a me; Molly 7:52 Superdawnfan (gwen) *gasps and runs up to her hugging her giving her a kiss on the cheek* MOLLY! (Gwen) Sure you'll be ok not being treated?! You could die any minute?! 7:53 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) GAH! GWEN *COUGH COUGH* AIR! BONES! *COUGH COUGH* PERSONAL SPACE! 7:53 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Sorry!...... 7:53 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Yes I could die at any minute. But I would not die for this moment. (Molly) Now let the show go on! 7:54 Superdawnfan (Chris) Now start locking up those who don't support you supporters can help or get locked up themselves! 7:54 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Oh my... 7:55 Superdawnfan (Beth) Does scarlett count? because she deserves to be in a cage too! 7:56 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *cuffs Beth first, then dave, then sneaks up behind perry and cuffs him* 7:56 Superdawnfan (Scott) *cuffs Rick and pushes him into a cage* Buh bye Ricky (Beth) Hey Scar don't cuff but take us to cages too then again you're too dumb to understand *blows rasperry and starts running* 7:57 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Gah! *falls into the cage* 7:57 Superdawnfan (Dave) Scarlett I'm on your side! (Scott) *pushes dave into cage too* THERE JUST A FEW LEFT TO GO 7:58 Shovel Night (Scarlett) sorry... *Perry just goes in himself because he secretly wants Scott to lose. She knocks out Beth and puts her in a cage* (Scarlett) *knocks out Max and puts him in one* 7:59 Superdawnfan (Scott) Ok taking a dead woman or almost dead woman should be easy *Just pushes Molly into a cell* (Max) Owwie *falls out8 7:59 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *kicks him back in and closes it* 7:59 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) :... may there *cough* be a special place just for you in death Scott...>:( Jones: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *Hobbles to the Confessional and Lock it* 8:00 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *goes up to Gwen* Hey if i sin won the million, I'm giving half or maybe even seventy five percent to Molly. Mind helping me out and going in a cell? 8:00 Superdawnfan (Chris) that's cheating Jones counts as scott caught you unless your out running and helping scarlett instead of just yourself (Gwen) Yeah right like I trust you *tackles her* USING A DEAD WOMAN FOR PROFIT THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR YOU 8:01 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME WITHOUT A FIGHT *Runs out of the confessional* 8:02 Shovel Night (Scarlett) I'M NOT DOING THAT! *kicks her off* I'm trying to help you idiot! 8:02 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Courtney! I got your back! Let's show them how we support! *cuffs Ryan and throws him into the cage* 8:02 Superdawnfan (Scott) *cuffs courtney's legs and arms* 8:02 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: DOLL! NO! YOU...*pounces Scott and starts wailing on him* Run Baby, Run! Get as many as you can! 8:02 Superdawnfan (Scott) Now Jones run into a cell or I do to court what I did to bridge and throw her in the ocean! (Courtney) AH 8:03 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Ugh... *cuffs Gwen and takes her to a cell* Was gonna be nice. *throws her in a cell and locks it* 8:03 Superdawnfan (Gwen) *cuffs Jones while he's distracted* then even gives him a little kick before throwing him in a cage (Wjoops late response lol) (Gwen) Ugh Ow 8:04 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *punches Scott* YOU CAN'T KILL OTHER PEOPLE YOU SCUM! 8:04 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: To quote Shakespeare "I have done thee mother, villain* *bashes Scott in the balls* Go Courtney! Go! 8:04 Superdawnfan (Courtney) When both my legs and hands are cuffed it's hard (Sammy) Good *cuffs jones and throws the two in together* (Scott) Owwww Thank you sammy 8:05 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *goes to Jasmine, cuffs her, and hits her over the head with a bat, then throws her in a cell* 8:05 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: GAH! *Stumbles into the cell* 8:05 Superdawnfan (Scott) *Locks the cage* 8:05 Shovel Night (Amy) *kicks Sammy in the stomach, cuffs her, and throws her in a cell* FEEL MY PAIN! 8:06 Superdawnfan (harold) *cuffs cody and throws him in cell* (Cody) Ow hey! 8:06 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *goes to Harold, cuffs him, and throws him in with cody* 8:07 Superdawnfan (eva) *walks in cell just for harold* 8:07 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *cuffs Brick brick and hits him in the head with a bat* 8:07 Superdawnfan (Izzy) Jumps on shawn cuffing him and throws him in* 8:08 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *dragging him to a cell and is struggling* come on... *gets him in* few... *locks it* Brb shower 8:08 Superdawnfan k 8:12 Nobody else wanted this username im sorry cant stay anymore SD sub for me OK? 8:13 Superdawnfan k 8:13 Nobody else wanted this username See Ya 8:14 Superdawnfan gn 8:20 Shovel Night Sch *ech 8:21 Superdawnfan ji hi 8:22 Shovel Night Herro (Scarlett) *goes to Izzy and knocks her out and cuffs her* (Scarlett) *takes her to a cell, puts her in, and locks it* Is that everyone? 8:23 Superdawnfan (chris) So Scott Scarlett tied so far (Chris) But scott took slightly less long to do it so Scott gets asked first What type of government system does the US have 8:24 Shovel Night (Amy) HAHAHAHAHa *leaves* 8:25 Superdawnfan (Scott) It's a republic! (Chris) Correct and commonly mistaken for? (Scott) Democracy because it's a loose democracy but it isn't democratic Federal republic it's in the constitution (Chris) Now Scarlett what is the 22nd amendment? 8:26 Shovel Night (Scarlett) no person shall be elected president more than twice. 8:28 Superdawnfan (chris) correct! Scott how many amendments are there right now (Beth) Let me answer for him 27! I remember (Chris) Correct Scarlett why was the case of mcdonalds being sued for having coffee to hot NOT a frivolous lawsuit 8:31 Shovel Night (Scarlett) because the lady who spilled it got third degree burns. 8:32 Superdawnfan (chris) Which was? 8:33 Shovel Night (Scarlett) A health hazard 8:34 Superdawnfan (chris) 3-3 Shovel Night has left the chat. Shovel Night has joined the chat. 8:35 Shovel Night Ok continue 8:38 Superdawnfan ok fine 8:39 Shovel Night Hello? 8:41 Superdawnfan sorry mother getting after me for being on computer too much 8:41 Shovel Night Ok. 8:44 Superdawnfan (Chris) Scott to win a case in court it needs to be (Scott) Beyond shadow of doubt inevitably true (Chris) Now scarlett here's a simple question in what order were the original lawfuls eliminated? 8:48 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Jones, Courtney, Molly, Ryan, Harold, Cody, then Beth was last. (Scarlett) Which is weird cuz usually people save the BEST for last. 8:50 Superdawnfan (chris) 4-4 whoever answers the last questions right wins Total drama and the final question is Who is currently prime minister in canada (Beth) Ooh ooh lemme answer for scott (Beth) Justin Trudeau! (chris) Ah but beth Scott never gave you permission not yet 8:51 Shovel Night (Scarlett) It's Justin Trudeau! 8:51 Superdawnfan (Scott) I give beth permission! (Chris) Too late scott 8:52 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Wait. Did I-? 8:53 Superdawnfan (Chris) Scarlett you are the official winner of Total Drama Prison! 8:54 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *she's excited and shocked and she puts her face in her hands* (Scarlett) *is crying tears of joy* 8:55 Superdawnfan (Gwen) So scar gonna give that money some of it to molly or exdploiting people as usual? 8:56 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *Uncovers face* Of course I'm giving three quarters of it to Molly! (Scarlett) Because unlike you she deserves it! 8:58 Superdawnfan (Molly) Wait really?! Thanks but don't talk to gwen that way! 8:58 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Sorry. No problem, Molly! 8:59 Superdawnfan (beth) *pouts* Why'd it have to be Scarlett of all people *snarls at her* 9:00 Shovel Night (Scarlett) sounds like SOMEONE didn't want a dying woman to get money. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 9:01 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *conff* I'm so excited I won! With my cut of the money, I'm gonna spend it all on funding for my lab so I can research disease and even people! Superdawnfan (Stop) THE FINALE SHALL NOW CONTINUE (STOP) 4:35 Shovel Night For autocorrect is a bitch. 4:35 Bowen567 (back) 4:35 Shovel Night *God Further proves my point. 4:35 Superdawnfan (Chris) so scarlett how's it feel to to win season two? 4:38 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Amazing! Especially since the odds were not in my favor. 4:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) You didn't technically win! I gave you the answer! 4:38 Superdawnfan (Chris) Exactly a factorial of 24 was all your rankings but you pulled through it 4:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) So, Scott should've won. >:( 4:38 Bowen567 (Duncan) Beth could you like shut up thanks 4:38 Superdawnfan (chris) so great that scarlett has so much knowlege (Scott) beth is right! 4:39 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) ; Well....now that this is all over....what we gonna do? 4:39 Superdawnfan (chris) now enjoy your last moments here you get to stay a few hours to celebrate our time here (jo) *laughs* celebrate that you made our lives a living hell to cheat beth for a undeserving winner? 4:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Actually, if you paid attention, you'd have noticed that earlier questions were answered without permission from either of the two finalists, so therefore, it would have been acceptable for Scott to have been given the win due to Beth's answer. Then again, Chris has the power to change rules at will. 4:40 Bowen567 (Duncan) *punches Harold* 4:41 Superdawnfan (gwen) well I hope to see you again molly 4:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Ow! Gosh! 4:41 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Guys, in the end, it's all a game and none of it matters in the long run. 4:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Same....*Cough Cough* *meek, weak coughs* 4:41 Superdawnfan (Eva) *Roars at duncan and attacks him harshly* 4:41 Nobody else wanted this username *confesional* Jones: "Oh boy 4:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *stands smugly while watching Duncan suffer Eva's wrath* 4:42 Superdawnfan (gwen) look on the bright side beth 4:42 Bowen567 (Duncan) Ah! Fuck! 4:42 Nobody else wanted this username .....*tries to muster some words but just shakes his head* its been a long few months for me..... 4:42 Superdawnfan (gwen) GROANS didn't win 4:42 Bowen567 (Jasmine) *is a ghoset* *ghoast **ghost 4:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'd rather have Jones win than Scarlett. 4:43 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* Jones: *on Phone* Barry......it's over. We're going back to stage theater. The silver screen just aint my forte I now see.....also send in my Black and White plaid suit.......i wanna make a last good impression on everyone to make up for what i did...*hangs up* 4:44 Superdawnfan (courtney) I deserve that money if they just didn't change the rules to a tie and disqaulify jones as is (courtney) I TOTALLY could've bested harold in a tie breaker 4:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) But you DIDN'T. >:) 4:44 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *conff* I am very overjoyed that i got the money and am also glad that I got to give it to Molly. She really deserves it. 4:45 Bowen567 (Duncan) *conf* Fuck Harold and Eva. *stabs the wall* 4:45 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) *conf* it was so kind of Scarlett to give me so much of the money............such a wise gal is gonna do great things...... 4:45 Superdawnfan (Eva) so harold I wanted to ask are we official I helped take down your worst enemies you helped me uh PARTIALLY maintain my anger we clearly both have feelings and uh 4:46 Nobody else wanted this username *confessional* (Rick) : So.........................................................i dunno what im gonna do now.................... 4:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I've always preferred to keep my relationship status open. (Harold) However... (Harold) I think you found the way to kick out the door stop and close it. ;) 4:47 Superdawnfan (Sammy) on the bright side beth a crazed murder didn't win 4:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yes she did. 4:47 Bowen567 (Duncan) ? 4:48 Superdawnfan (Scott) she was talking about me and who talks to me that way *Shoves sammy up against a wall* 4:48 Shovel Night (Amy) Oops 4:48 Superdawnfan (chris) oh and by the way bridgette's back those unknown reasons have ended 4:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hi guys! 4:48 Shovel Night *(Perry) Scott. Stop. (Perry) 4:49 Superdawnfan (scott) Fine i'll let her go for now *stops attacking her* she's lucky I could take her down in a second 4:50 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) Scotty....i pray you dont attack anyone *taps his fingers at Sally's sheathe near his hip* 4:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So, Scott. Still just as much of a creep as before? >:( 4:51 Superdawnfan (sammy) *kicks scott and then throws him to the floor slapping him repetitively* oh thought I was just a meek little girl who can't take care of herself did you? I trained everyday after you attempted MURDER on my BEST FRIEND (sammy) some people never learn until from their own methods and you deserve this (Scott) *Weakly* Mommy 4:51 Shovel Night (Perry) Sammy. Stop. 4:51 Bowen567 (Duncan) What is happening 4:52 Superdawnfan (sammy) HE TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE Since when are you a pacifist perry? 4:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I shouldn't be enjoying this. 4:53 Nobody else wanted this username *Jones walks into the room now with his hair combed neatly and his Black and White Plaid Suit* so....now that we've all ring a ding ding'd our course.....what are you all gonna do after the show's over? You all know where im going.... 4:53 Superdawnfan (sammy) I never stuck up to my sister always thought she was right but some are so twisted and cruel for no reason to people except themselves not always brought upon them Bridge made me realize this (Jo) well Rick seems confused and lost I'd take care of him 4:54 Shovel Night (Perry) I'm not a pacifist. You're just giving me a headache. (Amy) I WAS right, Samey! 4:54 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) hm? You would? 4:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I think once the show's over, I'm gonna make my move on Gwen. 4:55 Bowen567 (Duncan) I have no idea 4:56 Superdawnfan (jo) *muttering* He saved my life... *Suddenly stopping* I mean this cowboy can't live on his own he's clearly reckless and needs to learn more 4:56 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Haven't you tried to do that plenty of times, Cody. *? 4:56 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Right on ya Code-Man! *holds up hand for a high five* 4:56 Superdawnfan (Gwen) *kisses molly on the head* 4:56 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Thanks Gwenny :) 4:57 Superdawnfan (Gwen) once again Cody I'm not sure I'm into you at all I mean I tried being nice this whole season but it's just it's not you're not a great guy but there's so much better 4:57 Shovel Night (Amy) *to Molly and Gwen* GOD! MAKE OUT ALREADY! 4:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) B-better? Uh, yeah... Of... of course. Hey, whatever makes you... happy... 4:58 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: .....*face goes a bit sour. Walks away from everyone else to view the Island Shores* 4:59 Superdawnfan (courtney) *follows Jones not knowing where he's going* (brick) I'm happy that I was a loyal asset to my team and did what I could just that makes me proud 5:00 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Hey, Cody. It's alright. You'll be fine. Plenty of atoms in the human body. 5:00 Superdawnfan (brick) and bridgette I want to say you (brick) you and Sammy were the best most rootable people in the game and I congratulate you on your fair performance 5:01 Shovel Night (Max) Now is the best time... *takes out a bar of soap and throws it at Harold* 5:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Uh, what? @Scarlett (Bridgette) Aw, thanks Brick! :) 5:02 Superdawnfan (Izzy) ah yes so EVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL Max! 5:03 Shovel Night (Scarlett) I mean that just because Gwen doesn't like you that way, doesn't mean there isn't someone else out there that will. 5:03 Bowen567 (Duncan) *gets drunk on apple juice and passes out* 5:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, yeah, but they're not Gwen. 5:04 Shovel Night (Max) HAHHAHAHA! FEAR ME, STRONG BEAN! IT FEEL THE WRATH OF MY TRUE EVIL! *throws more soap at Harold* 5:04 Nobody else wanted this username *Jones sits down at the edge of the dock, far far everyone from everyone else to look out into the sea* Hmmm....reminds me of 30 Sailors.....that was fun..*to himself* 5:04 Superdawnfan (Eva) *picks up max and strangles him* 5:04 Shovel Night (Scarlett) There are also plenty of depressed goth girls that are also nice, Cody. 5:04 Superdawnfan (sammy) No Amy you were never right you caused all my problems and gave me the burden of all yours (sammy) blamed me for everything (Sammy) treated everyone like crap 5:05 Shovel Night (Max) ACK! I DEMAND- ACK! YOU DROP ME THIS- ECH- INSTANT! 5:05 Superdawnfan (Sammy) because you can and can get away with it (sammy) not anymore Amy 5:05 Shovel Night (Amy) Or maybe because it was all for a reason. 5:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brb) 5:06 Shovel Night (Amy) Maybe everything I said was truthful. 5:06 Superdawnfan (sammy) as soon as we get home I'm telling the police EXACTLY what happened how terrible you were on the show too despite doing it to recieve the death penalty and I am BURNING your contract to escape death free another season (sammy) I'll take your place while you are burned at the stake you WRETCHED WITCH ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. 5:07 Shovel Night (Amy) As if they'll trust you without evidence! 5:07 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ey! Ey! No need to...*sees them both* uhhh,,,,*cant tell who is wich* 5:08 Superdawnfan (sammy) computer monitors protective family school cameras full admittance on TV acting like the wicked person you are ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 5:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Back 5:09 Shovel Night (Amy) AS IF YOU'LL LOVE LONG ENOUGH TO GATHER ALL OF THAT! *tackles Sammy* 5:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I know there are other girls, but I'm never gonna feel the same way about any of them that I do about Gwen. She's my dream girl. I'm just not her dream guy. @Scarlett 5:10 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : LADIES! STOP! *Pulls out Sally* I dont want nobody fightin! 5:10 Superdawnfan (sammy) BRIDGE WILL SPREAD THE MESSAGE FOR ME 5:10 Shovel Night (Amy) I CAN OUTRUN A CRIPPLE! 5:11 Superdawnfan (Sammy) *pulls her hair kicks between her legs throws her over and handcuffs her* I saved a pair learned from my time on the show (Sammy) Oh really she seems to be walking just fine now (Sammy) but you didn't pay attention to that for one reason! (sammy) you were too busy arguing with me like the wicked person you are 5:12 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Cody, one day you're gonna meet another girl who is your dream girl and you'll be their dream guy. 5:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You tell her! @Samey 5:12 Shovel Night (Amy) *kicks Sammy in the stomach* 5:13 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I don't think there is anyone else who could possibly be my dream girl other than her. Even if I'm not the one for her, she's the one for me. As long as she's happy though, I can live with that. 5:13 Superdawnfan (sammy) Ow that's it *pulls her leg litterally and cuffs it to a tree* I'll only leave you here long enough for the authorities to find you! (sammy) Oh also *pulls gun out of amy's pocket* I'll be taking this! 5:14 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *smiles* You're a good guy. (Amy) UGH! BITCH! 5:14 Superdawnfan (sammy) oh good you know what you are *walks away and talks to bridgette* 5:14 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : ...*slowly puts his knife away cause he dont know which twin is which anymore and walks away* 5:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I really shouldn't be encouraging you doing that kinda thing, but I find it hard to tell someone to stop fighting Amy. @Sammy 5:16 Superdawnfan (jo) y'know beth you said most all the answers I say if he wanted to make a twist to the rules You should've won clearly I was cheated out by scar to begin with (Sammy) don't worry the police will handle her from now on 5:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Right? That's what I'm saying! :D 5:17 Superdawnfan (lindsay) OMG Like you totally should've won beth I forgot you were even on the show for a minute (Lindsay) I just saw you as my aftermath bestie! 5:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I was on the show for like, almost the whole time though. 5:18 Superdawnfan (lindsay) OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU WERE A SEMI FINALIST RIGHT? (Sammy) well the police and death penalty will handle her from now on 5:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Almost. 5:20 Nobody else wanted this username *Alan is still sitting sitting at the dock by himself. He puts on some Dean Martian that rings throughout the lonesome dock* *to himself* *sigh*.......wish I could fix it all... 5:20 Shovel Night (Perry) *goes up to Linds and hugs her* 5:20 Superdawnfan (sammy) hey shawn why so down in the dumps 5:21 Shovel Night (Shawn) Because I'm a terrible person... 5:21 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) Omg now that I'm with Perry my bestie and Beth my rich bestie who just won this season we can take over the world and all live happily ever after YAY (sammy) Um what? no you're not 5:22 Nobody else wanted this username (lel Lindsay taking over the world how funny) 5:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Wait... I didn't win. 5:23 Shovel Night (Shawn) Yes I am! I screwed over your life and dawn's life... 5:23 Superdawnfan (Sammy) I am though I assumed my bf used me over a silly game I took down so many people just to prevent them from finding out and I really hurt lindsay I always blamed leonard for following I just (sammy) leonard and me is my fault not yours (Sammy) I caused so much pain just by never apologizing never taking fault I followed leonard because I loved him and made a bunch of assumptions (Lindsay) oh right Dane did! (Sammy) Dawn made a sacrifice without knowing the consequences 5:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Who? 5:24 Shovel Night (Shawn) You are not a bad person! That's just how most relationships go! You're redeemable! Me on the other hand... (Scarlett) Actually, Lindsay. I did. 5:26 Superdawnfan (Sammy) ignored your best friend who crushed on you, turned me against my bf, let my sis upstage me, got dawn in jail I saw what happened I was booted early and rooted you (Sammy) my relationship was my part and does it piss me off everyday that duncan could've been in amy's place EXTREMELY but is it completely your fault or is it the fact it's a silly competition (Sammy) I don't care if she's more liked I know my real friends now and she's going to jail (Sammy) dawn quitting wasn't your choice it was her own and she deeply cares about you (sammy) letting eva down wasn't your fault either I brought all the hate I deserved except ok Dakota is a terrible person no matter what so I won't beg for forgiveness 5:29 Shovel Night (Shawn) There is one thing that I did that completely throws your argument out of the water. 5:29 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) *walks up to Beth* well.....i hope you had a nice time.... 5:30 Shovel Night (Shawn) I almost killed someone. 5:30 Superdawnfan (Sammy) But what you did to Izzy is ALL that I'd be worried about she may feel ignored and neglected and she's already crazy she agreed to be max's evil minion 5:30 Bowen567 (Duncan) *is still drunk* Woo..! *falls on Shawn* 5:30 Superdawnfan (Sammy) *sighs* but unlike me 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Yeah! I mean, it would've been better if Scare-lett didn't win, but I had fun. 5:30 Shovel Night (Shawn) U-uh... *drops duncan* 5:30 Superdawnfan (Sammy) you didn't do what you did because you knew what you were doing 5:30 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) Great *tries to tip his hat, but remembers he doesnt have it anymore* ohh........ 5:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) So, how are things going with you and Jo? *nudges his elbow* 5:31 Bowen567 (Duncan) Mommy... 5:31 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) Oh great! I aint got a home so she's taken me to her's 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ooh, wow! 5:31 Superdawnfan (sammy) you did it since you didn't know you were trying to save lives I TRIED To hurt ppl 5:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Moving in together already! (Beth) Don't move too fast, okay? 5:31 Superdawnfan (jo) FOR THE LAST TIME BETH THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING (Ryan) *walks up* I heard what you and sammy were talking about and even though you hurt me 5:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, he's moving in with you. I think that's gotta say something. (content) 5:32 Superdawnfan (Ryan) EVEN I FORGIVE YOY *YOU (Jo) he's HOMELESS (jo) and has no clue of the real world! 5:33 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : I hope Amy's enjoying my hat.......wonder what she did with it..... 5:33 Shovel Night (Shawn) *tears up a bit* ....Thanks, guys... 5:33 Superdawnfan (jo) HE NEEDS SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM! 5:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Well, I think you need to make sure AMY isn't taking care of him! 5:34 Superdawnfan (jo) CAN WE TRUST AMY!? 5:35 Nobody else wanted this username (they speak about rick like he's a clueless puppy...that is both amusing and cute) (rick) I think we can 5:36 Superdawnfan (ryan) speaking of which where is dave 5:36 Bowen567 (Duncan) *gets up* (Duncan) ... *falls over* 5:37 Superdawnfan (Sammy) Shawn you were able to fix your crazy never hurt anyone max is a villain with great plans and can be evil just not competent enough to do it but "Escope" might change that maybe you can help her and change her before she hurts anyone the way you changed yourself (izzy) so maxy what's your EVVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLL plan? 5:40 Bowen567 (gtg) 5:40 Shovel Night (Max) My next plan is to blow up the ENTIRE ISLAND! MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bowen567 has left the chat. 5:40 Nobody else wanted this username see ya bowen) 5:40 Superdawnfan (courtney) what're you doing by yourself all the way out here? 5:41 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: I dunno....even in my best clothes and best attitude.....seems like im just a side charecter in all this.... Jones: 4 episodes is how long I lasted Jones: Cant say they werent eventful though Jones: Learned a lot about myself Jones: Gave me time to think 5:42 Superdawnfan (courtney) maybe that's because they feel that if you're put in a position of power again they're scared you'll abuse it again 5:43 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Im not asking for that. Im asking for a chance Courtey.....im asking for a chance to make it up to everyone...*sigh* 5:43 Superdawnfan (courtney) well when you attack someone who's very unforgiving for the time (courtney) since they have few moments left (courtney) unlikely they'll forgive you 5:44 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Oh well......at least I have hope for the future...... Jones:: Hope that maybe one day i can make something of myself without becoming...well...an ass..... 5:45 Superdawnfan (gwen) hey I wheeled molly here for the view and overheard and yes Jones you are an ass 5:46 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Gwen...please...im sorry........I can only hope you understand that im gonna be a better person now 5:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *runs up to Gwen* Hey! Gwen! *panting for air* Wait up! 5:47 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *goes up to jones* Hello again, Jones. 5:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, what's up? :) 5:48 Superdawnfan (gwen) *scoffs* yeah right you just want attention like everyone some just never change and I don't believe forgive and forget bullcrap you need to make up for what you done not only realize what you're doing since you come to the realization everyone hates you therefore must've done wrong (gwen) you should realize it after you do it and make up for it immediately after and pitying yourself makes me feel no less sorry for you and I am honest and I am mean sorry but I have no reason to hide like ppl like you (gwen) So SHUT IT jones *pushes him over dock* 5:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) :| 5:50 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: GAAAAH! *Falls into the water* 5:51 Superdawnfan (gwen) What? I'm sure he can swim not a cripple like bridge 5:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I'm sure she had a good reason. 5:51 Superdawnfan (gwen) or crippleD (gwen) as in past tense 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) N-nothing! You sure showed him! 5:52 Nobody else wanted this username *Jones paddles to dry land at the shore* 5:52 Superdawnfan (jo) hey dave there you are why avoiding the party is it that your first out demise you had by me embarrases you so much that you thought you could take me on and failed so miserably 5:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) No. I just don't care. 5:53 Superdawnfan (jo) too babyish of accepting defeat that you choose to show your face to no one (gwen) What'd you think Molly *Shoulders her* 5:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I can totally accept defeat! After a whole season of incarceration, I'm ready to go home. 5:53 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : Im not going to forgive him immeditly either.......but I think that was taking it just a BIT too far.......... 5:53 Superdawnfan (courtney) UGH WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU 5:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Nothing's wrong with Gwen! 5:54 Superdawnfan (courtney) she threw an innocent man overboard! 5:54 Shovel Night I might be a bit inactive because I'm eating and playing monopoly. 5:54 Superdawnfan (gwen) Innocent *bursts into laughter* 5:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *laughs with Gwen, though slightly hesitant* 5:55 Superdawnfan (gwen) yes and you were more lawful then me! (gwen) and molly was the happiest the entire season! (gwen) and bridge and scott were BEST FRIENDS! *laughs* innocent (Gwen) You're so funny courtney (gwen) HI YA *sweep kicks courts legs and punches her knocking her down to 5:57 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) :| (Cody) ... 5:57 Superdawnfan (Courtney) OW THAT"S ASSAULT YOU"RE SURE TO HEAR FROM MY LAWYERS! (courtney) *Swims back* you know what so is chris hey dave I have an important task for you 5:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) G-Gwen? What'd you do that for? I mean, n-not that you did something wrong. J-just.... curious. :| (Dave) Yeah, what? 6:00 Superdawnfan (Izzy) SO EXPLOSIVO BRING LOTS OF EXPLOSIVES TO MAKE ISLAND GO BOOM BOOM *to max* Now Escope talking this is perfect for your evil plan and as your evil minion I'm giving this to you *hands over bombs nuclear weapons dynamite etc (gwen) they both just got dunked and humiliated! I wasn't killing them! they swim JUST FINE! 6:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) S-still... that was... kinda harsh. 6:00 Superdawnfan (gwen) just a LITTLE revenge doesn't hurt that much 6:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Uh... y-yeah. You're right. 6:01 Superdawnfan (gwen) doesn't it make everyone happy to see their enemies in pain from time to time or just me? 6:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Uh.... y-yeah! D-definitely me too. Y-yeah. (cody) *conf* Gwen was NOT this harsh before! I don't know what's gotten into her! It's like... it's like she's not even herself anymore. :( (Cody) Hey, Molly, can we go talk for a sec? Somewhere private? (Cody) Don't get excited though. ;) 6:06 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) i guess...*cough cough cough* can ya wheel me away *cough* though? 6:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Sure thing! *wheels her towards the cabin* (Cody) Are you noticing something... different about Gwen? 6:07 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Yeah...... (molly) she's..... 6:07 Superdawnfan (gwen) So scar what're you gonna do with your portion of the money ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has left the chat. ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy has joined the chat. 6:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Sorry. Wi-fi cut out) (Cody) I don't want to say anything to her directly. I don't want her mad at me. :/ (Cody) But at the same time, I'm worried about her. :( 6:11 Superdawnfan (gwen) *Conf* it's weird that cody and molly are avoiding me I was only so nice before since one friend was in a wheelchair the other one dying so on and so fourth I didn't want to seem whiny around them but I thought Molly would've LIKED to see me attack Jones and courtney 6:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'm not sure if I should talk to her about it or not. 6:14 Superdawnfan (Sammy) SO Bridgette how's it feel to finally get away from those freaks (Scott) *runs up* I'm no freak! 6:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Well, it DID feel nice. Looks like I'm not away yet. |:/ 6:16 Superdawnfan (Scott) Now Now ladies I'm sure this can be gotten through with just some explaining is needed 6:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Okay. I'd love to hear how you plan on explaining attempted murder. 6:17 Superdawnfan (Sammy) explain that you're somehow the victim since you're a damn sociopath? we'd love to hear it (Scott) well when you put it that way it sounds wrong 6:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I mean, I too often manipulate my own family and needlessly attack paralyzed people. We're all victims, aren't we? *scoff* 6:19 Superdawnfan (Scott) see she admits to being a FAKE NICE PERSON SEE SHE ADMITTED I WAS JUST DOING MY PART IN STOPPING IT SINCE THE REAL AUTHORITIES DID NOTHING HEAR THAT AUTHORITIES ON TV NOTHING IT WAS HER KARMA THAT"S ALL! (Sammy) *facepalms* you really expect somebody to believe that (sammy) bye scott 6:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I guess sociopathicness and obliviousness to sarcasm go hand in hand. |:/ 6:22 Superdawnfan (sammy) *pulls out amy's gun* now listen scott you tried to kill someone and I don't want to do this but you are a shame now GO ugh I I (sammy) I can't do this *bursts out crying* (sammy) *then points gun at her own head* (Sammy) some people are cruel this world is twisted and I just want some out of my life but I could never take a life no matter what they did 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) WOW! SAMMY, STOP! *smacks the gun to the ground* 6:23 Superdawnfan (sammy) Except My own (sammy) WHAT?! 6:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You are not going out on me like that! 6:24 Superdawnfan (sammy) I'm sorry depression I don't have faith in humanity and I just (Sammy) I'm sorry I was about to put people through so much pain *cries and hugs bridgette tightly* (Scott) *picks it up* HM Well well well 6:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You're not to blame here. If you take your life like that, you're letting all the evil of the world win! (Bridgette) You need to pick yourself up and show these jerks that you're better than them! And believe me, you are. 6:26 Superdawnfan (scott) And by letting her let go of the gun you're letting evil have all the fun and no way will there be anymore self life takes I'll be how your spirit breaks! 6:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) :o (Bridgette) Put that gun down right now! 6:27 Superdawnfan (Scott) *Shoots at bridge* (sammy) *pounces her before it hits* (Scott) OH you think it's that easy 6:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Sammy, we need to run! 6:27 Superdawnfan (sammy) *attacks scott and takes gun* OMG (sammy) OMG (Sammy) this is (Sammy) the worst day I've ever had! (sammy) ALMOST AS BAD AS AMY almost 6:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) You might be right there, but do you know what would have happened if you had taken your life? (Bridgette) I would've gotten shot. (Bridgette) I think that's gotta be a sign that you're worth something. :) 6:29 Superdawnfan (jasmine) like the day I saved you (sammy) who are you again? Shovel Night has left the chat. 6:30 Superdawnfan (Chris) OK WE NEED TO END EARLY MURDER ATTEMPTS COURT CASE AND EXPLOSIVES ALL OVER THE ISLAND EVERYONE REPORT TO THE MAIN CAMP SITE IMMEDIATELY 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) About time! 6:30 Nobody else wanted this username *Jones arrives, still soaking wet* Jones: .... 6:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) What happened to you? 6:31 Superdawnfan (gwen) It was nice knowing you molly *gives her a small kiss* (izzy) MUAUAUHA I have Escope got some great help from explosivo in being a EVVVIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL MINION! (Jo) so you're the one who planted explosives all over the island (Izzy) no haha that was Escope I'm IZZY (scott) Murders? oh like the ones bridge did to innocent paralyzed ppl 6:34 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Water, Davey....Water..... 6:34 Superdawnfan (Courtney) *walks in following in a angry march* Gwen happened Is what I think you mean to say 6:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I should've known it. They say 89% of all wetness is caused by water. (eyeroll) (No eyeroll emoji :( ) 6:35 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: That to.... 6:35 Superdawnfan (courtney) she's so terrible isn't she?! 6:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Don't... don't say that about her! 6:36 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: I wouldnt say her rage is entirely unjust....even if pushing me in may have been going far.....and got me wet......and not in the good kind of way 6:36 Superdawnfan (gwen) *kisses molly and rolls her in* Molly and I are here hope you enjoyed your time on the show molly 6:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *raises an eyebrow* Good kind of way? 6:36 Superdawnfan (gwen) He's gay Cody 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Oh... (Cody) Sorry, Courtney. :/ 6:37 Superdawnfan (Courtney) yeah you should be and I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SORRY 6:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) :| (Cody) *hides behind Gwen* 6:38 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Courtny *puts his hand on her should* please.......dont.... Jones: Be the better person 6:38 Superdawnfan (Courtney) ESPECIALLY HAROLD 6:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Me? 6:38 Superdawnfan (Courtney) I mean I mean (courtney) yeah sure you're sorry we'll say that for now *Obvious lying and sarcastic tone* 6:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Your strategic flaws were your own downfall. You're just bitter that you succumbed to my mad skills. 6:39 Superdawnfan (courtney) EXCEPT YES HAROLD HE"S THE REASON I LOST 6:39 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Me?! Shovel Night has joined the chat. 6:39 Superdawnfan (Courtney) *attacks harold* (Duncan) haha so funny doris *joins in on picking on him* 6:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) It's your fault you lost, not mine. 6:40 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Oh...so not me...*sigh of relief* 6:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Ah! My pelvis! 6:40 Superdawnfan (Eva) *attacks both* LEAVE HIM ALONE (gwen) so molly what do you plan on doing with the large portion of money scar gave you and scar what're you spending yours on? 6:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *conf* How can you not dig a chick who can beat up a psychotic CIT and a juvenile delinquent at the same time? 6:41 Superdawnfan (ryan) *runs to main area* Hey am I late? 6:41 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) im sure May and Mimi will put it to good use 6:41 Superdawnfan (gwen) that's awesome molly 6:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* I knew Gwen was still her old self... mostly, at least. 6:43 Superdawnfan (gwen) scar what're you spending your portion on (jo) So rick beth what do you guys want to do after the show 6:44 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : ......no idea.... 6:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I'm gonna hang out with Brady. 6:45 Superdawnfan (brick) PRESENT SIR IT WAS A PLEASURE TO BE HERE (brick) WE MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY BUT YOU MAY LEAVE ME BEHIND IF YOU MUST SAVE TIME LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND BUT I'D DIE FOR MY PPL (BRICK) AND I PROMISE NO OTHER SACRIFICE MUST BE MADE SEND ME ON A SEACH MISSION FOR THOSE NOT AT THE MAIN AREA IF MUST (chris) whoa calm down dude izzy is just trying to blow up the whole island no need to worry *nervous chuckles than gets on boat and leaves without them* (chef) *goes with chris* (Jo) WAIT 6:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) You're just leaving us here? >:/ 6:48 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: .....what? Jones: Did he just say the island is gonna blow? 6:49 Superdawnfan (Shawn) OH MY GOD THIS IS MY FAULT I SHOULD'VE STOPPED IZZY 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *starts hyperventilating* N-n-no! Th-there's not g-g-gonna be an ex-ex-exp-p-plosion... r-r-right...? 6:49 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) don't worry I'll take care of that Beth everyone else remember those boats we built the other challenge 6:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *clings onto Gwen's leg and starts crying hysterically* WEEE'RE GONNA DII-HIII!!!! 6:50 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) The island's gonna blow up? Crap! We gotta go! *runs to the dock* Jones: .....he's dead serious. We're gonna blow 6:51 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) panic makes it worse everyone go harold's good with wires has the instructions we have the canoes etc 6:51 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *pulls out his phone and starts furiously calling Barry* Jones; BARRY! Get John on the phone! Im calling in my one favor! 6:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I can't do squat without the schematics. (Harold) I think we need to assemble a bomb squad. 6:52 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) but you know izzy's explosive pattterns 6:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I need all the nerdiest, techiest, wire-cut-iest people here! 6:52 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) I can cut wires! *pulls out Sally* 6:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I won't know which wires to cut. It's impossible to tell! 6:53 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : Sharp as a Wolf Fang 6:53 Superdawnfan (scarlett) Here are some of her schematics *hands over to harold* (Scarlett) now there are some boats and you two will be saving every other creature or belonging on the island but you may lose your own lives in the process Harold Rick are you ready for that sacrifice? 6:54 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *pulls Courtney aside away from everyone else* look, I called Barry. He knows a guy who I had one 'favor' is. Im cashing it in now. You and I are getting outta here! Jones: I would bring along the others...but a two-passanger Helicopter is about the best we're gonna get 6:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) There still incomplete... and really sloppy. Alright, Rick, Scarlett, and Cody! Come with me! We'll be the hands-on team. (Harold) Scratch that. (Harold) Rick and Cody will be hands on. Scarlett and I will study the schematics, and convey info to you via walkie-talkie! (Cody) :| 6:55 Superdawnfan (scarlett) We need someone who knows how to stir a boat I need to leave cody doesn't work under pressure well 6:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) What the heck do we need a boat for? 6:55 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'm suggesting some escape while we can the rest 6:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Fair point. Okay, you and Beth were in the boat building challenge. You two build the boats together! (Beth) Wait! I have to work with Scarlett??? :o (Harold) Yes! It's both logical and thematically pleasing! 6:58 Superdawnfan (scarlett) sorry beth some are still active now we're on limited times may need some extra rafts who knows how to stir?! (scarlett) or know a different form of transportation (Sammy) bridgette was teaching me how to surf! I'm not too good but I can try and ik bridgette can 6:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Does your wheel-bed float Molly? (Bridgette) You're getting a lot better at it! 6:59 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) i dont know Dave.......I hope it does.... 7:00 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) How many people can it hold without, you know, like... killing you? 7:00 Superdawnfan (courtney) great job Jones (courtney) let's go *Runs off with Jones* (gwen) Cody Molly Bridgette I got two canoes we only have 4 though and only enough for two passengers each (gwen) Don't tell anyone I told you first Cody with bridgette 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Oh, no! I need Cody for the bomb squad. No one else is techy enough to work with mechanical explosives. 7:02 Superdawnfan (gwen) Dang it well Sorry cody then SAMMY COME HERE! 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) ... (Cody) It's okay, Gwen. You should get yourself to safety! I'll be fine! 7:04 Superdawnfan (Scott) TOO BAD ONE OF THOSE 4 ARE MINE AND PERRY"S NO ONE GETS A SAY IN IT *hops on one and rows away immediately* (Perry) *Jumps on while he still can* 7:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) UGH! 7:04 Nobody else wanted this username *Jones stands on the very very tall cliff* Jones: Should be here in 8 minutes...... 7:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) It's okay. Sammy and I can surf. We shouldn't have to take a boat. 7:05 Superdawnfan (Gwen) it'll be ok bridge we have another 3 enough to save 6 (gwen) yeah but until you reach shore somewhere else you sure? 7:05 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Sorry it had to go down this way Courtney *rubs his head in uncertainty* 7:05 Superdawnfan (Sammy) no it's fine we can practically live underwater! 7:06 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: But if i had to cash in my favor on one thing; saving our lives is a pretty good thing to cash it in on 7:06 Superdawnfan (courtney) affirmative (gwen) molly you take a ride with me 7:06 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) thanks 7:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Okay, team! Scarlett, Beth, Eva, Rick, and Jo! I need you all on boat-building duty! 7:07 Superdawnfan (max) US EVIL DOERS WILL ESCAPE RIGHT EVIL MINION (izzy) YEP *they take another canoe despite not asking and clearly CAUSING the issue* 7:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *take Rick off that list* 7:07 Superdawnfan (eva) GOT IT 7:07 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Got it 7:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Izzy, Shawn, and I are going to be studying the bomb schematics. (Harold) We'll have Max with us, but only because he'd get in the way anywhere else. 7:09 Superdawnfan (Shawn) um izzy and max just left *points to them canoeing away* 7:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Okay then. (Harold) Cody and Rick will find the bomb and diffuse it! (Harold) Oh, and Duncan will help with the boats. (Harold) Am I forgetting anyone? 7:10 Superdawnfan (Shawn) but ik izzy's devices Ryan Dave your guyses lives have been threatened by me so much take the last canoes 7:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Fine by me. (Dave) *Turns to leave, then stops and turns back* And, Shawn... (Dave) Thanks. 7:11 Superdawnfan (shawn) of course (ryan) well guess we don't have much time 7:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I feel like I'm forgetting someone. Did I give everyone a duty? (Harold) Other than the people who have already escaped. (Harold) OH yeah! Brick! You help with the boats. (Harold) That's everyone! Move, move, move, GOSH! 7:13 Superdawnfan (brick) SIR YES SIR (eva) we made a raft only big enough to carry another 4 people 7:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Excellent! Claim it among yourselves, but I recommend leaving one mechanically inclined person and one strong person for further construction! (Cody) S-so, where's the b-bomb? 7:15 Superdawnfan (duncan) THANK YOU (Eva) not nessecarily for you (duncan) too bad (Shawn) there's several like 50 all over the island 7:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) These schematics imply that most, if not all of them are linked. (Harold) All you'll need to do is cut the right wires on the main system, which is in the big cave thingie. 7:16 Superdawnfan (shawn) but you need to cut an exact of 37 wires to kill em all (shawn) and make sure they're the right ones 7:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) And we'll tell you which wires once we find out, and once you find the bomb. (Cody) *nods lifelessly* (Cody) *runs to the cave with Rick* 7:18 Superdawnfan (duncan) (Jasmine) (jo) & (eva) all go on raft (Eva) I hope they're safe (Jo) I don't care so long as we get out alive 7:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *over walkie talkie* W-we found the b-b-bomb! Wh-what next? 7:19 Superdawnfan (Jasmine) Crikey whis may be bad for the others (Duncan) who are you again? 7:21 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) follows cody* 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Okay, Cody. Find the dorsal copper wire with the blue coating. Disconnect it. Do NOT cut it! 7:22 Superdawnfan (brick) there are 8 left on the island! 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Uh... I... *pees his pants* 7:22 Superdawnfan (brick) we don't have enough time there's still a swan out here but only TWO MAY FIT 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Blue Wire! Found it! *yanks it out* 7:23 Superdawnfan (brick) I WILL LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND IF ANYONE GOES DOWN I GO WITH EM 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username *le helicopter arrives far away* *Jones steps up to the rope ladder and extends his hand* C'mon! 7:24 Superdawnfan (courtney) *climbs as fast as she possibly can* (Shawn) I owe it to the people I hurt (shawn) Rick Harold and cody are too valuble and amy is still locked her (shawn) SCAR BETH YOU TWO GO TOGETHER 7:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Do I have to go with her? >:/ 7:25 Superdawnfan (scarlett) you want us both to live right? (Scarlett) I'll stir! *Steer* 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: Let's fly away Courty. See if we can catch a nice dinner once we get back to a mainland area *pecks her on the forehead and tugs at the rope ladder* *the chopper flies away* 7:26 Superdawnfan (shawn) we can only have hope (scarlett) so beth coming or not? 7:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Fine! (Harold) Next. On the left side of the machine, there is a large grey panel with four wires coming out of it. (Harold) Cut the green one. 7:27 Superdawnfan (jo) I hope they're ok (eva) think he defused it? (gwen) do you think they'll be safe molly I love you but I want everyone on the island to be safe as much as I want to be safe not responsible for all those deaths (Scarlett) it's going to be ok beth 7:28 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) Cut the Green one! Got it! *slashes the green one* 7:28 Superdawnfan (Scarlett) I'm not the same out of competition and DO CARE FOR YOUR LIFE 7:28 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) im sure Rick and Cody got the bomb safely on lock down...I hope..... 7:28 Superdawnfan (shawn) I hope this all works out we can only have hope 7:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I care about your life too. I didn't think you would actually care about mine though. 7:28 Superdawnfan (Stop) THE FINALE HAS ENDED (stop)